geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Elite Z Rebirth
Elite Z Rebirth is a 2.0 Extreme Demon collaboration created by KrmaL and Blaireswip, and verified and published by KrmaL As its name suggests, it is a possible rebirth of an impossible level called Elite Z by PLAY 4075365. It is currently #123 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Twisted Tranquility (#124) and below Audio Extraction (#122). Gameplay This level starts off with a tricky cube section. The cube turns mini and jumps over four mini-spikes, right until it turns normal, the player has to hit a yellow jump orb in a gravity portal at the right time, and go through three pillars that switch gravity similar to the one in Sonic Wave. The cube ends with two sets of triple-spikes and a short text that says "DIE..." The player then enters a ship sequence that requires very tight straight-flying. It turns back into a cube, a mini to normal, and has to memorize a block maze that is pitch-black. After the level fades to black, it shows the title "Elite Z Rebirth." Then, the player enters a mini-UFO segment that has the typical extreme demon UFO timing through spiked pillars, but with double-speed. The UFO turns normal and has to do the UFO hitter-click. Moving along, the player becomes a mini-ship dual. But since this is a multiplayer demon the player has to has both ships go through the right path of the two straight-flying paths. If one or both ships are in the wrong path, the path will close on the player. The right path is the upper one. After that, the player transitions to a mini-ball that hits jump orbs and goes through two memorization paths with black spikes where the player has to skip the real spikes instead of the fake spikes. It then slows down and turns back into a cube that has the block maze again, but even darker and the screen is mirrored. Then, it picks up to a triple-speed ball with tricky timings. It turns back into a cube with the block maze. This one slightly easier, less dark, and even slower. The player turns into a ship and has to straight fly through a spike maze, by choosing the path with actual fake-spike. At the break-time part, the player turns back into a short auto cube that shows a black demon-like face. The level speeds up to a mini-ship that straight-flies when spiked pillars show up. It then becomes a mini-UFO. After the short gravity-switching, the player has to do incredibly vigorous hitter-click above spiky text that says "SO PRO?". The level ends with a cube that goes through three triple-spikes. When the level ends, it shows the texts "PLAY 4075365", "AirSwipe", and "Krazy" in a grey circle with red X's that fades to black. Records Trivia * The password for the level is 133726. * It is a rebirth of Elite Z. * This is one of very few rated 2-player demons. * The red line that moves down at the end of the level splits into many lines in a "Z" formation. Walkthrough Category:CollaborationsCategory:Multiplayer levelsCategory:2.0 levelsCategory:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Top 150